My Master's Other Personality
by loveforavampire
Summary: We all know Ciel Phantomhive as cold, intelligent, and harsh. He seems to have a cruel sense of humor and laughs in death's face. But of course Sebastian knows all this and more. How will Sebastian deal with the boy who seems have his eyes set on the red eyed demon when they are all alone. Is this love or just a pubescent's boys lust?
1. Chapter 1

This demon's life was controlled by the hands of a thirteen year old boy. Sebastian could clearly remember when Ciel had summoned him, what pleasurable sorrow came from the boy. Sebastian never quite had a master like him. His soul was different from the others, etched with deep pain that made Sebastian's mouth water. His master was demanding and cruel and looked at the world with such hatred that it could go toe to toe with that of a demons. How greedy his master was, he wanted the contract to be where it would be most powerful. Also, whenever Sebastian was busy, Ciel would always call upon him and ask him to something tedious such as make him something sweet.

Sebastian smirked at this thought, if had been the sixth time this week that Ciel had asked him for something sweet. This time Ciel wanted something with strawberries and cream. Sebastian picked a strawberry croissant with whip cream and strawberries on the side. Sebastian carried the dish up to his master's quarters. Sebastian knocked lightly on the door and heard Ciel's voice grunt in reply. Sebastian opened the door and bowed to his master. "Bocchan, I have prepared a strawberry croissant for you," Sebastian hummed happily. He saw Ciel sitting in his bed with his arms outstretched towards the dish. Sebastian handed the plate over and bowed respectively to his master before saying, "If that is all, I shall take my leave." He was about to reach for the doorknob when Ciel said, "Come here, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned and walked quickly to the side of his masters bed. Was Ciel going to complain about the other servants, ask for something else, or something of the sort. Ciel dipped his finger in the whip cream and shoved his finger in Sebastian's mouth. The butler sat there completely shocked at his master's actions. "Does it taste good Sebastian, is it sweet like a pure soul or is it bitter like a soul that was shattered and burned," Ciel asked in a husky voice with an innocent smile playing on his lips. When Sebastian didn't reply, Ciel smirked and dipped another finger in whip cream and stuck it in Sebastian's mouth. "Does your mouth water when you think of my soul, full of hatred and revenge, does it make you lust for me Sebastian, when you think of the pain and suffering my soul went through does it make you excited," Ciel whispered in my ear, his warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

Ciel pulled the covers off of him and Sebastian's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he saw that his master only had a nightgown on that ended just below his butt. It was so short, that if Ciel raised his arms, Sebastian would be able to see everything the nightgown had hidden. "Do you like it, Sebastian, would you like it more if you could lick this whip cream off my body," Ciel asked in low voice. Sebastian walked slowly towards Ciel and picked his master up. Sebastian pressed his lips on Ciel's, which Ciel greedily kissed back. Ciel's hands rubbed Sebastian's crotch and in a flash Ciel was pinned to his bed. "That's right, dominate me Sebastian," Ciel moaned as Sebastian kissed up Ciel's chest. Ciel reached over and grabbed the whip cream, he gave it to Sebastian and winked, Sebastian instantly got the message and dipped his finger into the cream.

Sebastian put the cream right where Ciel's nipple were and leaned his head down to lick it off. His tongue swirled around the bud and the last of the cream as he sucked on Ciel's nipples. Sebastian was about to take off his pants to finish off the rest of the pleasure-making but Ciel stopped him. "That'll be enough for today Sebastian, seems we will have to continue this another time, you are dismissed and you can take the dish back," Ciel said. Sebastian was shocked to say the least, first his master wanted to have sex but now he says a later time. Sebastian grabbed the plate and bowed before leaving. Right after he left Ciel smirked and began planning what should his next pleasure treatment should be like.

Hello! I thought that my other Sebastian x Ciel pairing story wasn't that good so I am making another one! Read at your own caution, boy on boy love in future chapters! Bye, bye!


	2. Bubble Bath Extreme

It had been three days since the whip cream experience and Sebastian dreaded those three days. Every time he tried to bring up the subject, Ciel would immediately talk about something else. Sebastian began to think that Ciel thought what happened a mistake.

Sebastian trudged up the stairs, the usual grace in his walk missing. He opened Ciel's door and saw that the blue haired boy was already waiting for him. For you see, it was Ciel's bath time. Sebastian grabbed clothes and a fresh towel and escorted the boy to the bath. The water was already heated to Ciel's liking and Sebastian added a few bubble powder to the tub and almost immediately rose scented bubbles rose to the surface of the water.

Sebastian sat the boy down and took off his shoes, socks, ribbon, coat, vest, shirt, and eventually the trousers with delicate fingers. Although Ciel wouldn't admit it, he rather enjoyed the older mans cool hands on his body. Ciel stood up and stepped in the bath. He turned around and met the gaze of the red eyed demon. Ciel smirked and pulled Sebastian close by the collar. Ciel tilted his head slightly and pushed his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian bit Ciel's lip a little drawing a moan from the boy. Sebastian took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Sebastian's tongue explored the moist cavern while Ciel undid the butler's buttons. The boy slid off the demon's shirt and explored his chest.

His hands eventually found themselves pulling off Sebastian's pants, leaving him in his underwear. Sebastian kissed his way down the boy's neck and found the spot at the crook of his neck and sucked and nibbled lightly. Ciel's moans was sweet music to the demons ears as he continued to kiss the boys neck. Ciel pulled down Sebastian's underwear and smirked to see that his member was erect. Ciel grabbed his member and started stroking it. Sebastian gasped in surprise and stopped sucking on Ciel's neck. Ciel pulled Sebastian into the tub with him and continued to rub the member. Sebastian moaned loudly and soon came on the boys face. Ciel dipped his finger in he cum that was on his face and licked it off.

Sebastian couldn't stand to see the lust filled eyes of his master and do nothing so he pushed Ciel to the edge of the bath tub. He pumped Ciel's member and the boy's eyes fluttered closed as the sensation swept through him. A warm pressure built up and was eventually released into the face of the demon. Sebastian licked it off as Ciel had done. Ciel then said, "Sebastian, that is enough for today, now wash me will you." Sebastian was shocked again, slightly sad that he hadn't been able to finish just like last time. Sebastian didn't say anything, just washed his master and put him to sleep, just like any other day.


	3. Switching Roles

Ciel sat in his study, bored. He hated doing work but he couldn't take breaks every five minutes like he has been since the last two hours. Two days ago was when he and Sebastian were in the tub. The very thought of it made Ciel's face blush. There was just one thing that bothered him. He was the one who controlled everything. Ciel liked being dominant but just once did he want to be submissive and let the demon do what he wanted.

Ciel checked the clock and it was nearly 10:00 at night. His butler should be in soon, to escort him to his bedroom. Ciel waited a few minutes until he heard his study door creak open. Sebastian was there, as usual, and walked to his master. "Bocchan, it is time for bed," the butler smiled politely. Ciel just nodded and walked to his room with the demon in tow. Ciel sat on his bed and waited for his butler to undress him. Sebastian knelt and started to undo the buttons on Ciel's shirt. Once Ciel was fully naked, Sebastian got a nightgown but Ciel stopped him. The butler confused, put the nightgown down.

Ciel smirked at his butler. "Sebastian, I want you to take control tonight," the boy said. It was the demon's turn to smirk as he spoke his reply. "Is that an order," he questioned, knowing very well the answer. Ciel growled and spit,"Don't make me spell it out, I give you permission for this night, and this night only, to do whatever you want to do to me and you can be the master." Sebastian grinned and yanked Ciel forward, kissing him roughly yet passionately. He loved being in control. His hands snaked around the lank body and he ran his cool hands up the boy's chest. Ciel purred and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled around wanting more of each other.

They both pulled away panting and Ciel looked into the lust filled eyes of his lover. Sebastian smirked deviously and pulled Ciel down to where the boy's face was above his erection. Sebastian tugged off his pants and boxers. Sebastian looked at the boy and nodded his head as if to say "you may begin". Ciel looked down at the bulge in front of him and took the tip in his mouth. There was no way a small thirteen year old would be able to take the whole thing but he did get half way. The boy wrapped his tongue around the member and sucked harder. After a few good minutes, the man unloaded into his mouth and Ciel struggled to swallow it all.

Sebastian looked at his lover and saw his cum drip from the corner of the boy's mouth. The butler came closer and licked it off. Sebastian ripped some of the fabric from the sheets and used them to tie Ciel's hands together. Ciel looked at his butler confused but he couldn't do anything about it. "How about a little game, you are not allowed to make any noise or try to untie your hands. If you do however, there is punishment," Sebastian said with a smile on his face. Ciel was about to protest but found the butler's lips silencing him. Sebastian's kiss moved down from his lips to his neck. He left love bites and trailed down to his chest. Ciel struggled against the pleasure growing within him. He bit back all the moans threatening to spill out. Sebastian made his way down to the hard member and kissed the tip of it. He licked the precum off and felt Ciel shudder underneath him. He slowly took the member in his mouth and watched as Ciel squirmed, trying not to moan. Ciel, unable to take any more, moaned loudly and was about to release when Sebastian stopped. Ciel groaned and whined, and then looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked surprisingly calm but had a wide smile on his face. He turned Ciel around and put a finger in his entrance. Ciel stiffened and then Sebastian said," I told you there would be a punishment." He added two more fingers before adding the real thing. He slowly pushed all the way in, and Ciel cried out in pain. Sebastian waited a few moments before thrusting in slowly. Ciel learned that the pain turned into pleasure gradually. Sebastian quickened his pace but Ciel wanted and more so he moved his hips to increase the speed. Sebastian thrust harder and learned that if he hit hard enough, he would hit the spot that made Ciel scream his name. Sebastian kept hitting this place and he himself moaned as his name was being screamed out.

Ciel released moments before Sebastian did and they both fell to the bed panting heavily. Ciel curled up and pulled Sebastian towards him, planting a sloppy kiss on him. Sebastian waited and soon enough Ciel was asleep. Sebastian looked at the clock and it read 11:08. They had been at it for almost an hour. Sebastian smirked and watched his lover sleep.


	4. Not an Update

Ok, I'm sorry it was forever until I posted the last chapter so I thought I might give you a little something. This is what I think may happen if Ciel and Sebastian ever read my fanfiction.

Ciel: "First of all, it is completely horrible, the topic is extremely over used, and what do you mean lovers? We are positively not lovers. You disgrace the name of Phantomhive. Even if we were lovers, there is no way in hell that I would give him permission to be dominant. This is absolutely horrid."

Sebastian: "You really wouldn't let me dominant? That's rude. Anyway I like the story, although the topic is a bit over used. I think you capture my master's bipolar attitude perfectly. I don't know why bocchan makes it seem like we never done anything intimate."

Ciel: "That was one time and you know why!"

Lady Elizabeth: "You were intimate with a man, none the less a servant? You are horrible and I hate you. I hope your'e happy."

Ciel: "Now look what you did Sebastian, actually it is not your fault, it's the crappy writer of this damned fanfiction!"

Me: "I'm sorry you don't like it Ciel but too bad because your'e cute and I ship you with Sebastian."

Sebastian: "On behalf of my master, I thank you for showing us this story."

Ciel: "It's ok but could you please make it realistic."

Sebastian: "Master, I could show you realistic anytime, just ask."

Me: "Ok, ok keep the sexual innuendos in your own room."

And there you have it. Remember that I do not own Black Butler in any way, shape, or form as much as I may like to. It is all owned by Yana Toboso. I think she ships Sebastian and Ciel too!


End file.
